ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (movie franchise)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a CGI-animated action-adventure science fiction comedy film series based on the popular video game character of the same name owned by Sega. The series consists of eight films. It is directed by Brad Bird and is solely based on the video games. List of Installments Sonic the Hedgehog The film focuses on Sonic going on a quest to find the seven Chaos Emeralds and stop Dr. Robotnik from taking over the world. Along the way, he meets Tails, Amy Rose and Knuckles. Metal Sonic also appears in the film, as do the Chaotix who have minor roles. The film's plot is based on Sonic 1, Sonic 2, Sonic 3 and Sonic CD. Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Awakens A direct sequel to the first film, the story follows Sonic and the Mobians developing a good reputation with the humans in Station Square ever since the world was saved. Meanwhile, Dr. Robotnik is looking for payback on his speedy nemesis and releases a water-based creature known as Chaos who goes on a rampage in the city. The film is a full-length film adaptation of Sonic Adventure. Knuckles and the Chaotix A spin-off prequel to the first film, this film involves Knuckles hiring the Chaotix to help him find a mysterious artifact. The film also features Nack, Bean and Bark as the main antagonists. The film is based partially on the game Knuckles' Chaotix. Sonic the Hedgehog: Project Shadow This film takes place shortly after the events of Sonic the Hedgehog: Chaos Awakens. Dr. Robotnik unleashes yet another scheme in the form of Shadow, a hedgehog who is similar to Sonic in almost every way possible. It is a full-length film adaptation of Sonic Adventure 2. Shadow the Hedgehog A spin-off sequel to Sonic the Hedgehog: Project Shadow, this solo film focuses on the titular character trying to regain the memories of his past while working with Rouge and Omega. Meanwhile, the humans and Mobians prepare to fight back against an alien invasion. It is mostly based on the video game of the same name while also taking inspiration from Sonic Heroes. Untitled film based on Sonic Riders Based on Tails Adventure as well as the Sonic Riders video games, the film follows Team Sonic trying to retrieve a missing Chaos Emerald that was stolen by the infamous Battle Bird Armada. However, they soon discover another team known as the Babylon Rogues has the same goal in mind. Untitled film based on Sonic Rush The sixth film in the franchise introduces Blaze the Cat among other characters. Blaze is searching for the Sol Emeralds after her nemesis Robotnik Nega sends them into a different dimension. Can Sonic and Tails help her retrieve the mystical objects before Robotnik Nega's allies the Deadly Six find her? The film is based on Sonic Rush and Sonic Lost World. Sonic the Hedgehog: War for Mobius This is the final film in the franchise. Metal Sonic is now the ruler of Mobius after double-crossing Dr. Robotnik and turning Sonic into a Werehog. After recieving a message from Silver the Hedgehog about what his future is like, the Blue Blur responds by forming a team consisting of heroes and villains alike. With Sonic and Dr. Robotnik leading the charge, will the reign of Metal Sonic finally be terminated? The film is based on Sonic Heroes, Sonic '06, Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Forces. Voice Cast * Dylan O'Brien as Sonic the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic * America Ferrara as Miles "Tails" Prower * Anna Kendrick as Amy Rose * Tyrese Gibson as Knuckles the Echidna * Bryan Cranston as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and Robotnik "Eggman" Nega * Dee Bradley Baker as Big the Cat and Bark the Polar Bear * Ariel Winter as Cream the Rabbit * Terry Crews as Vector the Crocodile * Will Yun Lee as Espio the Chameleon * Zach Callison as Charmy Bee * Auli'i Cravalho as Tikal the Echidna * Andy Serkis as Chaos * Seth Green as Mighty the Armadillo * Greg Cipes as Ray the Flying Squirrel * Simon Pegg as Nack the Weasel * 'Weird' Al Yankovic as Bean the Dynamite * Morena Baccarin as Rouge the Bat * Norman Reesen as Shadow the Hedgehog * James Spader as E-123 Omega * J.K. Simmons as the Commander * Chloe Grace Moretz as Maria * Josh Brolin as Black Doom * Keith David as the President * Alan Tudyk as Jet the Hawk * TBD as Wave the Swallow * Brad Garrett as Storm the Albatross * Bill Hader as Speedy * Kristen Stewart as Blaze the Cat * Maia Mitchell as Marine the Raccoon * Chris Pine as Silver the Hedgehog Trivia * The film franchise received positive reviews from critics and overwhelming support from fans. * As the franchise is family-friendly, the film Shadow the Hedgehog is not as edgy as the game of the same name. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Film franchise Category:Film series Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Film Series Category:Films based on video games Category:ShadEmman's ideas